


Friendship Debt

by helens78



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Clay and Roque need a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zillah975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/gifts).



Sometimes, when Roque's eyes are tracking just a little too fast, Clay puts a hand on the back of his neck and squeezes. He doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything else--but it calms Roque down.

Roque does the same for Clay, now and then, when Clay's fingertips tap against his thigh, when he's got the mission on constant playback in his mind. Roque puts both hands on Clay's shoulders and digs in hard, pushing the stress away, pushing out the thoughts.

This is debt they don't mind being in, friendship debt. Best thing about it is paying it off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Friendship Debt (The Repayment Options Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406696) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis)




End file.
